REGRESO A TI EN SAN VALENTIN
by yatta
Summary: Reto de las mazmorras del Snarry   Se desprende de mi fic Regreso a ti.  Harry trata de tener un especial primer San Valentin como esposos, pero el pocionista sabe muy bien como arruinarlo rompiendo el corazón de Harry


**REGRESO A TI EN SAN VALENTIN**

Nuestro primer San Valentín casados

Made in Yatta's Brain

…**Oo-oO…**

Harry Potter al fin había conseguido casarse con Severus Snape pocos minutos antes del nacimiento de su pequeño hijo Bran. Su vida juntos no había sido tan maravillosa como pensaba, el constante llanto de su pequeño hijo por las noches despertándolos había logrado que el mal humor del pocionista aumentara.

Harry se encontraba acomodando la cama, estaba realmente emocionado, era el día de San Valentín y esperaba pasar una velada maravillosa.

Escucho el llanto de su pequeño, sin duda tenia hambre, arrojo con rapidez pétalos rosas rojas sobre la cama y se encamino a alimentar a su pequeño.

Harry no había visto a su esposo en todo el día, ni siquiera había sentido cuando este se había ido, el pocionista le había comentado que tenia cosas que hacer en el colegio de Hogwarts, no podía creer que su amado de ojos negros quisiera mas estar atrapando colegiales hormonales a estar con su propio hormonal esposo.

Se dejo caer en el sofá, quizás su esposo pensaba que no habría romance con un bebe pidiendo comida cada tres horas con cambios de pañales entre cada alimento, lo que Severus no sabía era que había conseguido quien cuidara a su pequeño angelito. El de ojos verdes suspiro cansinamente, sería que su relación se había deteriorado tanto por la rutina que el matrimonio y su hijo los había llevado? No que se quejara de tener un hijo, adoraba a ese pequeño, era la razón por la que ellos dos estaban juntos, solo que necesitaba de sus dos amores en su vida.

**O-o**

El Gryffindor había colocado velas mágicas flotando alrededor de la habitación, solo las suficientes para que hubiese una tenue luz, una canasta con frutillas y un par de copas de vino, eso sin contar el decorado rojo pasión en cortinas y sabanas, había desparramado bien los pétalos haciendo un camino de la entrada hasta la cama, donde Harry lo esperaría vestido con un pantalón negro y camisa verde que sabia a su esposo lo enloquecía. Hecho un ultimo vistazo, todo lucia ¡perfecto!

Camino con cuidado de no desordenar nada y se recostó de una manera que esperaba Severus considerara sexy, desparramo unos pocos pétalos en sus piernas y torso y se quedo esperando, Snape no tardaría en llegar.

**O-o**

Harry abrió los ojos adormilados, miro el reloj a un lado de su cama, eran las once de la noche y ¿Severus? En una hora más terminaría el día de San Valentín y el hombre no aparecía. Su mirada se entristeció, ¿por qué por un momento pensó que su esposo tendría un detalle romántico con él? esa no era la manera de ser del pocionista, sin embargo lo entristecía, por que se había esforzado demasiado por complacer a su esposo y le ilusionaba tanto ese día, se limpio con la mano una lagrima que emergió de su ojo izquierdo. Escucho un ruido en la entrada se levanto de inmediato y salió en busca de su amado.

Harry se quedo de piedra, Severus estaba frente a él con las manos vacías, ¡vacías! Ni siquiera una simple flor, ¡por Merlín! Ni una sola sonrisa en los labios.

Harry ya no lo pudo soportar mas, rompió en llanto mientras se refugiaba en su habitación. Ese maldito Slytherin sabia muy bien como romperle el corazón en mil pedazos.

Severus se asomo miro que la estatua de chocolate de si mismo "versión real" que Draco le había recomendado le diera a Harry en San Valentín estuviese de una sola pieza, era tarde y lo sabia, solo esperaba que Harry no estuviese molesto, no se había portado como el mejor esposo, pero le crispaba que cuando intentaba ponerse romántico con Harry llorara, como si supiese en que momento era oportuno llorar, termino de amarrar un moño rojo y hecho un vistazo a su figura desnuda adornada solo por el moño, se tapo con su túnica negra y respiro profundo. Solo esperaba mantener la calma si su pequeño angelito los interrumpía de nuevo.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

La verdad que no creí que pudiera escribir algo para este reto, pero bueno, tenia mentalizado esto para un dibujo pero no lo pude hacer y como hoy tuve un poco de tiempo libre, pues me dije total algo cortititito y sencillo solo para festejar el snarry.

No quería romper el corazón de nadie, así que Sev se lo rompa por unos minutitos y después lo contente jeje… sip el moño no esta atado a su pierna o su cintura, ya se lo imaginan no?

Mmm me pregunto ¿qué hará Harry con su chocolate "versión real"? quizás otro fic lo contara jajaj XD! Ojala les haya gustado.

Mucho trabajo últimamente en mi trabajo, me añadieron dos guardias nocturnas a la semana y por lo general uno puede dormir al menos unas dos horas, pero creo que estoy en una racha de mala suerte y me llegan urgencias que no me permiten dormir aunque sea una hora. Hoy me toco descansar en el dia pero en la noche T-T quien sabe jajaj XD!

GRACIAS POR LEER!


End file.
